


Let Me show you

by toomuchtoosoon1



Series: Do it like you mean it [1]
Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: From friends to more, M/M, just a bit, things get heated at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtoosoon1/pseuds/toomuchtoosoon1
Summary: They both don’t understand the change between them, but they take it in stride..just like Matthew’s easy going personality.And now Matthew, in nothing but a sweat soaked tank top raises an eyebrow with a smile directed at him, running his fingers through his hair to push it back before turning back to restart some song he’d been blasting for the past few weeks.The music plays and dances around the room. Had he of done that a while back Taehyung would’ve simply smiled back but something…something friendly and small between them had changed into something intense and playful..maybe even a bit more flirty, and with the way his stomach turns into knots and butterflies; Taehyung wants soo badly to stuff his face into his jacket and hide like some sort of super sized tortoise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why has no one written about them? lol These two are ridiculously cute together. I found a few gifs and this is based off of those. I highly reccomend watching their mukbang broadcast, they're so freaking shy and adorable with eachother during the post-it sticker game.

     

 

 

 

 

 

 

He thinks it all begins when their company decides that it’s time to do a mukbang broadcast with their fans on v-live…or maybe it was hours after they’d finished filming for “Oh Na Na” and an interviewer asks them what they can't live without.

 

 

Taehyung at the time had tried to ignore the way his heart stuttered when Matthew’s glance had been cast over at his direction with a small smile and “J-seph” had gone tumbling out of his mouth as an answer.

 

There had been a small silence no longer than a few seconds and Jiwoo and Somin stared at each other with big eyes and smiles pulling the sides of their lips up as their line of gaze did a turn to Taehyung, whose mouth fell open, eyelids fluttering when he realized Matthew is was gazing at him affectionately...almost too affectionately.

 

 

He couldn’t say a thing and the weird dizziness floating from his mind to limbs almost dissipated when Somin seemed to understand as she raised an eyebrow and spoke for him, saving him the embarrassment of him having to open his mouth and hear his voice tremble from sheer shock.

 

 

“Heart-attack~” She said cutely, and he remembers Somin beating her fist lightly into the side of his shoulder to sort of wake him up from his stupor.

 

_Is he..is he being serious..?_

He’d let out a small light nervous chuckle sure Matthew had picked up on it, because he had glanced away quickly in the other direction almost uncharacteristic of himself as the girls take over the interview once again.

 

After that they don’t bring up the incident again and everything is about as normal as normal can get, but after practice a few days later he and Jiwoo sit with their backs to the mirror and she unlocks her phone to show him a GIF of the moment between him and Matthew from the interview, but he nearly chokes when he sees it, cringing when she smiles teasingly at him, just barely dodging the flick he sends her way.

 

 

“Yah!!..You’re too much!!”

 

 

But she does nothing but smirk in return, eyes furtively locked when Matthew glances over at them (more specifically Taehyung) and he meets his gaze a bit hesitantly, feeling his ears heat up and become pink.

 

 

Matthew, in nothing but a sweat soaked tank top raises an eyebrow with a smile, running his fingers through his hair to push it back before turning back to restart some song he’d been blasting for the past few weeks.

 

_~~Suga-Suga how you get so fly~~_

The music plays and dances around the room. Had he of done that a while back Taehyung would’ve simply smiled back but something…something friendly and small between them had changed into something intense and playful..maybe even with a bit more flirty, and with the way his stomach turns into knots and butterflies; Taehyung wants soo badly to stuff his face into his jacket and hide like some sort of super sized tortoise.

 

Jiwoo pokes Taehyung’s left ear knowingly and he’s not sorry when he nudges her soo hard she falls over onto her side with a pout.

_Brat_

And as if that wasn’t enough the mukbang broadcast had sealed the deal between their flaring, confused feelings for each other.

 

 

Because of course they’d be paired up for a game normally used for couple selection between idols…and of course Somin had taken the suggestion from the comment section for them to do it with nothing but an easy smile, watching Jiwoo with a smirk as she moved to sit next to her.

 

 

“Oppa go sit next to him so you guys can play more easily.” She pats Matthew on the shoulder, not even bothering to look at Taehyung as she plops herself down into a chair next to Somin and sweeps a few blond strands out of her eyes as she does so.

 

 

_ShitShitShit_

Taehyung can feel his fingers strumming nervously as his circulation increases all too rapidly,trying to pull his bangs from over his forehead to wipe at his skin.

 

 

“But why am I sweating soo much…?..H-How are the post-it’s supposed to stick to my skin?” His voice is wobbly, eyes watching Matthew intently as he moves to sit down next to him.

 

 

He can hear Somin chime in somewhere in the background as a few pads of post-it’s are tossed over in their direction.

 

 

“Ehh..don’t worry they’ll stick..I’m sure they will..”

 

 

Matthew sits down next to him scent of his cologne invading Taehyung’s air as they face each other with small shy smiles.

 

They never used to be like this..Matthew was always heavy long arms tossed casually around his back or a friendly pat on the shoulder..nothing about him was ever shy.

 

But now he’s softer, more gentle even a bit hesitant; his eyes somehow asking for permission when he has to touch Taehyung in any sort shape or form.

 

 

At the dorm now when they run into eachother in the hallway and Taehyung gets out of the shower with nothing but a towel on, he quickly looks away, muttering a soft deep sorry before walking the other direction.

 

 

When they cook breakfast and he’s scrambling eggs while Taehyung mixes the jiggae in a large bowl on the stove and their fingers touch he always looks down at Taehyung, searching for something he never names, only looking away when Taehyung purses his lips and looks down, not missing the way his ears flush pink to the very tips.

 

 

Its domestic really…something new they’d started to do to save money instead of eating out all day long.

 

 

And Matthew doesn’t ever move away..even pushing closer at times, their elbows grazing, shoulders touching, making small chat about writing lyrics and dreams of world tours as they cook.

 

 

They don’t understand the change between them, but they take it in stride..just like Matthew’s easy going personality.

 

 

Taehyung likes it really..it’s a nice change..comfortable..he likes seeing this softer side of Matthew even when it means they don’t go back to how “bro-like” things used to be…its almost better this way..but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t take him by surprise by how much his own feelings impede on his abilities; mentally and physically.

 

 

So when Matthew leans in with both hands, a large smile on his face, Taehyung thinks he’s okay for all of about three seconds before he’s shrinking back with a giggle that startles even himself, _cause when the hell did he even become capable of making those shrill girly sounds..?_

“Wait a minute-“ He chokes out, cause he's not ready, definitely not ready, their faces were never this close..ever.

 

 

It’s easy to place Somin and Jiwoo’s laughter in the background but Matthew’s laughs almost drowns them out, voice deep in his chest, tone rich as he leans back for a second then leans back in.

 

 

“Ah..just stay still..” Matthew playfully chides at him; reaching both hands out, one just about seconds away from cupping Taehyung’s chin before dropping to his lap at the last moment, and the other hand pressing a post-it to Taehyung's chin before leaning back and encouraging him to do the same.

 

_Ok its not that big of a deal...I guess_

 

Yet his jittery fingers, and warm flushed ears say differently. He can tell Matthew senses the change in his demeanor just by the way his eyes soften.

 

Taehyung takes a shaky breath, still not able to maintain any sort of eye contact because every time Matthew leans in to press a post-it to his cheek he gets close enough that Taehyung can feel his breath against his nose and it licks small barely noticeable splotches of flush into his cheeks as he nods and presses a post-it to Matthew’s forehead.

 

 

And in turn Matthew leans in, fingers smoothing a post-it on his cheek before pressing his hand there, watching when Taehyung freezes for a few seconds in the midst of reaching out but stopping when Matthew’s big palm stays pressed against his skin.

 

 

Matthew’s lips curl up into a small smile and he ignores Jiwoo’s random squeals in the background mixing with Somin’s teasing “Whats wrong with you guys??”

 

 

They take turns mumbling small phrases to ease the shy awkward tension between them, knowing that they were probably putting a bit too much time into placing post-it’s onto each other faces.

 

 

But both of them were sweating, nervous from being soo close and anxious to get even closer. So the post-its refused to stick giving them more time as their knee’s brush, fingers jittery, swallowing thickly then quickly pulling away when Somin swats at Matthew’s back in an attempt to let them know that they were taking too long.

 

They get the hint and even when they finish the game; hair messy from shaking their heads, post-it’s all over the ground; Taehyung can still feel the warmth of Matthew’s palm against his cheek like a ghostly touch. He swats away Jiwoo’s hand when she tugs at one his warm ears, laughing heartily when he side eyes her before stuffing a few rice cakes into his mouth.

 

 

It takes Jiwoo and Somin all of about a minute and a half to place post-it’s on each other’s faces and pales in comparison to the five minutes it took he and Matthew to do it. But all that playful shy energy between them dissipates within minutes for some reason and now every time they get even an elbow’s length away, there’s a thick tension he can’t even describe.

 

Matthew doesn’t even glance at him..and he seems..almost angry, his shoulders a bit taunt with tension, only laughing and smiling at Somin and Jiwoo.

 

Taehyung cocks his head, getting up out of his seat to poke Matthew in the shoulder so that he could pass the plate of fried chicken.

 

But Matthew’s disposition is blank, only muttering a brusque “What?” that catches him by surprise. Taehyung’s hands fall to the side and he backs away about half a foot, trying to keep his gaze as soft as possible even while he probably looks the utmost confused as he motions to the plate sitting in front of Matthew.

 

“Can you..can you pass me the chicken Matthew-ah..?” He asks as neutrally as possible.

 

But Matthew doesn’t even hand it to him. Instead he looks at the plate then passes it to Jiwoo who looks at him strangely.

 

She crooks an eyebrow at him.

 

“Why did you hand me this..?”

 

He points at Taehyung whose eyebrows are furrowed, backing away to his respective seat before biting his lip and folding his arms against his chest, staring intently at Matthew who doesn’t even bother trying to meet his gaze, instead chattering with Somin about all the comments their fans had left, his random English comments swirling through Taehyung’s thoughts.

 

 

_How can someone change soo quickly..? What in the world is his problem?_

So yeah he gets the chicken, but they end the broadcast in a much more damper state, even Somin whines about them being weird when the camera turns off, shaking her head and pulling at the bottom of her shirt as she gets up to go to the restroom.

 

Jiwoo sits in-between them now looking about as confused as she possibly could, not saying anything because she has no idea how to ease the weird air between them. So she unlocks her phone and tries to find something more useful to do, breathing out a sigh of relief when their manager tells them it’s time to leave.

 

 

Everything all comes to a breaking peak later that night when they’re dropped off at their dorm and the girls say their bye’s before closing the van door and being taken back to their home and dorm respectively.

 

Matthew walks a bit ahead of him even to the elevator and their eyes don’t meet. Something is still strange, still completely off..Matthew is still avoiding him; leaning onto the opposite wall off the elevator all the way up the eleventh floor and Taehyung glances at him, completely confused as he shifts his backpack onto his other arm.

 

_Did..Did I do something wrong..?_

He clears his throat and reaches a hand out but the elevators beep to let them know they’re at their stop and Matthew gets out before he can even say anything.

 

 

He sighs, rolling his head side to side as the stiff joints inbetween his bones crack then pop here and there, finally stepping out of the elevator just a few feet behind Matthew. There’s no thought to his actions from this point and he can’t even think straight because he’s soo confused.

So when he speed walks to catch up, his hand reaches out and before he knows it he has a handful of Matthew’s jacket between his fingers.

 

 

Now that effectively gets Matthew to stop turn around and look at him. But his gaze is so strong and intimidating Taehyung forgets how to use his words, shrinking back with a slight fear that he may of just angered Matthew even more.

 

 

_Oh crap..he looks like he wants to punch me.._

_“Matthew we..I..I..”_ He stutters on almost every word, untangling his fingers from Matthew’s hoodie and clutching his own hand to his chest like it’d been burned.

 

Its then that he’s reminded of just how big Matthew really is..he's never thought of Matthew as intimidating but he finds himself taking a step back because with every step Matthew takes towards him he just looks terrifying like he's about to grab Taehyung and toss him off the building. Strangely though he pauses, looking down at Taehyung before glancing to every side of the hallway.

 

Something in his attitude softens and Taehyung just about yelps when a big heavy hand grabs him by the elbow and pulls him forward towards their dorm.

 

_What in the world..?_

He looks up and he can see nothing but Matthew's broad back as he tries to shift away just to be pulled forward when they get to their dorm. The last number to their passcode is punched in and the door opens, but Matthew keeps his hold; all those mornings at the gym resonating in the bruise Taehyung knows he’s gonna have in the spot where Matthew holds onto him just too tight and just too firmly.

 

 

He’s no weakling himself, but he’s remembers that the person holding onto him at the moment is someone who could bench press him as a weight, so instead he decides to stop trying to back away and lets himself be pulled into their dorm, nearly tripping over the shoes in the entrance as the door falls shut and locks behind them.

 

It’s annoying..its demeaning and he’s had enough of trying to be the nice, understanding person between them, because its ridiculous.

 

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you Matthew?!?” He yells, digging his heels into the ground and tossing his bag off somewhere in the living room.

 

Matthew freezes, his back facing Taehyung as his own bag goes sliding to the ground by his feet, hand dropping away from Taehyung’s elbow.

 

 

Taehyung can’t even see his face but he’s soo angry his eyes are wet and all he wants to do is kick Matthew in his stupid handsome face but doesn’t even get a chance to ball up his hands into fists because he’s suddenly met with a chest-full of Matthew and being crowded into the wall near the hallway just a few steps away from their living room.

 

His back hits a wall and all of the air is pushed out of his lungs, eyes wide when Matthew’s heavy hands round his arms to keep him in place, leaning down into his face, eyes half lidded not a spark of his foul mixed emotions from earlier there.

 

 

Taehyung can’t move his upper body at all but is extremely tempted to kick Matthew in the shin because of how frustrated he is.

 

 

“You jerk!! Get off of me if you’re going to be like this-“

 

 

He wants to curse and scream even more, but he can’t because seconds later a mouth is sealing over his own and he’s being kissed.

 

 

Its soft and gentle, forcing all the built up anger to ease out of his bones, eyelids fluttering as his mind struggles to catch up with what's happening. He swallows thickly as Matthew dives in to angle his head and press in further. But Taehyung needs some sort of clarity that involves words and not Matthew's distracting mouth, so he slowly moves his head to the side, feeling Matthew's light stubble tickle his ear, ready for the questionnaire of a lifetime. But long firm fingers ease around his jaw to pull him back in for another soft press of lips onto his own.

 

 

One of Taehyung’s hands is free and when it should be pushing Matthew away instead he finds it splaying against Matthew’s chest allowing himself to be kissed and kissing back just as intently, shivering when Matthew's lips slide over his bottom lip to kiss the corner of his mouth before pulling away, his eyes sparkling with that familiar click of affection.

 

 

Taehyung thinks he still can’t breathe in enough air to comprehend the situation, hands coming up shakily to cover Matthew’s as they fall from his face in the minimal space between their bodies.

 

Looking up their gazes meet, all that tension is gone and Taehyung nearly melts in relief, not surprised when his voice comes out raspy and low.

 

 

“First you’re all soft for me…then you all of a sudden hate me and now this…I don’t get it..”

 

 

Matthew swallows, arm reaching up to brace over Taehyung's head before leaning into him and speaking.

 

“Yeah..I’m sorry Taehyung-ah..it’s just..the girls told me I was being too obvious with feelings for you during broadcasts so I had to take it to the other extreme and I think I went a bit too..overboard..But I panicked because I think the company and the fans have become more suspicious about how affectionate I am with you.” He frees his other hand to scratch at the back of his head with a stupid smile and Taehyung punches him in the chest.

"So you like me, act like a dick then try to pull some drama antics to confess to me?!" Taehyung's eyes narrow, tempted to punch Matthew in the chest again. 

It gets the response he wants, crossing his arms over his chest when Matthew's arm drops from the wall near his head as he dry coughs before looking down at Taehyung like he was somehow wronged.

 

“I like you..alot okay..I-I just..I’m not good at hiding that..”

 

 

Taehyung thinks about how disgustingly sweet that is and he licks over his lips before leaning back onto the wall.

 

“Fair enough..then prove it...more than just a few cheap kisses, how much do you really like me Matthew?” The words sound foreign and too confident even to himself, seeing Matthew be shy for all of about five seconds really did something for him and his pride.

 

 

He shrieks in the most manly way possible, surprised when Matthew roughly grabs him by the hips and pulls him close. He’s impossibly hot, like a burning furnace against his skin, even though his thick dark hoodie Taehyung can feel him. His fingers latch onto Matthew’s shoulders, gripping tightly and gasping when a pair of warm lips suckle along his pulse point, making him go weak in the knees.

 

There he goes again changing into another person so quick it almost scares Taehyung. He feels like a deer caught by a lion; submitting like it was in his blood, coded into his skin to let Matthew, and only Matthew do whatever he wants.

 

 

“N..Not fair.” His voice pitches higher, throwing his head to the side and exposing more of his neck when Matthew’s teeth come out and edge along his throat, body pressing him into the wall as his hands move down to grip Taehyung's ass into two large palms.

 

His voice gets caught in his throat, his spine trembling, fingers clutching into Matthew's jacket, feeling thick muscle flex beneath it.

 

 

Matthew’s hair tickles his temple, hands digging into Taehyung's ass to hitch him up onto the tip of his toes as he's detouring from his neck upwards to swallow the sounds coming out of his mouth just to seal it over with another long drawn out breathy kiss. His chuckles dance across Taehyung's skin; English slurred into Korean as his words echo into every inch of Taehyung’s body that night.

 

His voice thick like syrup, touch proprietary; holding Taehyung down close to him like he's afraid of someone jumping through their balcony and taking him. 

 

“Baby let me show you what I got for you..just for you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Arrg this feels soo rushed, but I needed to get that out of my system. I'm thinking about writing one more story for them with some smut tossed in there somewhere. I just need to keep my eye on the look out for any more moments between them. How do you guys like it so far?


End file.
